Meeting Kagome Higurashi
by Nuralovesdragons
Summary: After Kikyo files a divorce with Inuyasha because he's a half demon. Inuyasha has given up falling in love, that is until he meets a singer: Kagome Higurashi. Just when he thinks he might have a chance with her, things take a turn for the worst. ENJOY! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! I wanted to make an inukag fanfic in modern time! This is not like other fanfics. I have read alot of inukag, but I have learned people rush the relationship between them and they all sound the same. So I hope you read and review. Give me your tips! Love, Hitomi**

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Kikyo said as she sat down next to the kitchen table. Her face was serious as she set her purse down.

"Sure, what about? I have to get to work in a few minutes, Kikyo." He said picking up his suitcase. She sighed and looked up at him her eyes full of pain. His eyes widened and he quickly sat down next her.

"What's wrong Kikyo? What happened?" Inuyasha replied his voice full of concern for his wife. They were 21 when they got married. People would criticise them about their young age. They've been married for about 3 years now. When Inuyasha had met her, he knew she was the one. She was beautiful, calm and collected at all times. But seeing her like this, Kikyo wasn't like this. Her eyes showed great pain.

Inuyasha put an arm around her. "Tell me, Kikyo."

She looked at him and muttered, "Sorry."

"For what?" He asked clearly confused.

"I don't... I don't want to be with you." She replied sadly avoiding contact with him.

"What? What do you mean?" He said worried and slightly angered.

" You know you're a half demon and I am a human. I loved you, yes. But now I realize that it's the same love I have for all my friends. I have grown to have a relationship with someone else. Please understand, Inuyasha." Kikyo finally looked up at his face her eyes widened.

"So, you don't love because I'm a half demon. That's it. Right?" He asked his voice rising.

She didn't reply. "I thought I could finally trust someone. Someone who loved for who I was. People talked about me, hurt me because of who I am. And you tell me this?" His voice was broken, his fists tightly clenched.

"Inuyasha.." She trailed off. "Don't say my name, ever! I'll set up the divorce papers."

Inuyasha's vioce was now cold, harsh. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I won't bother you again." He watched the love of his life grab her purse and leave.

He sighed and punched thw wall beside him. He loved her, but no, she loved another. He felt sadness and anger. It will always be this way. People will judge me on being a half demon. Nothing would change.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened it. His eyes softened when he saw the lock screen picture. It was him and Kikyo. They were making silly faces at the camera. His arm was around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

He decided to call Miroku, his best friend. "Hello, Inuyasha." He heard Miroku say "What's up? You're not at work."

"Tell Sesshomaru, I had something to take care of." Inuyasha said his voice harsh.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was silent for a minute before finally replying. "Kikyo wants a divorce." Miroku was silent.

"Why? If I may ask, Inuyasha?"

"She said she doesn't love me like she used to. And she's a human and I'm a half demon. Kikyo loves someone else." Miroku flinched at Inuyasha's voice. It was cold, lifeless, not playful like usual. He knew Inuyasha cherished Kikyo more than anything and anyone.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." He said.

"It's fine. I'll see you some time." Inuyasha replied.

"Yea, o-" He realized Inuyasha had hang up.

**Okay guys, did you like it. Hope you did. This is more like the prologue. Anyway, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. Love, Hitomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Hitomi here! Hope you can read and review guys! Lol, sorry I couldn't update sooner, I'm actually working on 2 fanfics at the SAME time. This fanfic is an inukag in modern time while my other fanfic is about Sasuke and Kagome, it's called, 'Love in the deepest depths'. I hope you can read and review. I promise it'll be worth it guys! I need your opinions... love all my readers**

Inuyasha rolled over for the fifth time that morning. He couldn't sleep. On a normal day, his arms would be around Kikyo's waist, sleeping soundly. He hadn't gone to work for three days now, feeling depressed. His phone started to ring.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over grabbing the phone off the desk. "What do you want?" Inuyasha said harshly. Miroku answered. "I've been calling you, why didn't you answer?"

"I don't feel like it. Whatever you need go ask someone else." Inuyasha replied his voice cold.

"Me and Sango are coming over. You haven't been to work for three days. That's new for you. We're coming over, cause we care. " He said.

"I don't give a crap if you care or not. I don't need your pity, Miroku." He said angrily.

"Whatever, that's not stopping us from coming over. And get ready, we're going to go somewhere whether you like it or not. I may not be able to drag you out of the house, but Sango will for sure." Miroku said smirking over the phone.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said hanging up. He got and walked over to his closet picking out a jersey and shorts. Taking out his towel, he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Inuyasha sighed as the hot water splashed onto his white hair. He recalled all the memories Kikyo and him had shared. The time they first met at a bus stop.

As he walked into the bus, he noticed all the seats were taken except a seat next to a girl his age. Inuyasha walked over. "You mind if I sit here?" He asked casually. She shook her head. He took in her features for a moment. She had flawless white skin, and black hair in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were brown like chocolate. She was beautiful, he thought to himself.

Inuyasha sat down beside her, she gave him a small smile. "You're a half demon?" She asked. He stiffened a bit but nodded and said, "Yeah".

"My name is Kikyo. It's nice to meet you." She said in a calm collected voice. She reached out her hand for him to shake.

"Inuyasha. Nice to meet you too." He said shaking her hand. "Wow, you have really nice hair." Kikyo said admiring his hair.

"Feh." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest like a child. She laughed. "What are you laughing at?" He asked her.

"You are acting like a child right now. It's quite humorous." She said looking up at him. "Feh". He replied.

And the rest had been history. They talked alot that day at the bus. She was interesting and caught his attention. She had given him his number, so they could meet again. And they did. A year later, they got married. Everything was going well, he didn't think anything could go wrong.

Inuyasha changed into his clothes and left the bathroom heading to the living room. He heard a knock on his door and assumed it was Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha opened his door and saw them both smiling at him. Miroku and Sango were girlfriend and boyfriend since last year. They were a perfect couple except for the fact that Miroku had his lecherous ways towards other women.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku replied stepping into his house. "Hi." Inuyasha said not looking at him. Sango looked up at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha. How are you?" She asked looking concerned.

"Fine." He said. They were his best friends but he didn't feel like doing anything for a long time. His love was gone, and he couldn't get her back.

"I'm sorry." Miroku said, as Inuyasha waved him off. Sango nodded in understanding.

"Inuyasha, we wanted to go to a festival closeby, hopefully you can come with us?" Sango asked.

"I don't want to. But you guys should go." Inuyasha replied. Sango looked him in the eyes. His once playful eyes were now dull and cold. His face was expressionless.

She nodded, she knew how hard this was. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "We bought you cake." He said handing him a white box. Inuyasha sniffed it then replied suspiciously, "Who made it?"

Sango smirked and said, "me".

Inuyasha nodded. "I wouldn't eat it from Miroku. His cooking stinks." He said. Miroku put a hand on his heart. "How could you say such a thing Inuyasha? I'm heartbroken."

"Shut up Miroku. Now go." He said smirking and pushing both of them out the door. Sango suddenly stopped. "Oh, no. I forgot to bring Kohaku back from the library."

"I'll go get him and bring him back here. You guys go to the festival and once you finish, you guys can meet him here". Inuyasha said.

"Really? I never knew Inuyasha could be so helpful." Miroku said grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha slapped him on the back of his head. "Shut up, Monk." He said. The nickname was made when it was Halloween. Miroku had dressed up as a monk. The monk costume looked like a dress and they couldn't stop laughing upon seeing it.

"Thanks so much, Inuyasha." Sango said. "Feh. No problem." He replied. Sango and Miroku then walked out the door giving him a wave. He smirked. Even if he lost Kikyo, he knew he'd never lose these two. They were practically family, friends from highschool.

Inuyasha grabbed his keys and walked out of his house, locking the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the Shikon Library. He had never really liked libraries, since he hated books. He looked around the columns of book shelves for Kohaku. Finally he spotted him at a book shelf in the back. Inuyasha walked over to him. "Hey kid. We've got to go." Kohaku smiled then said," Let me just check out these books first." Inuyasha nodded waiting for him.

He gazed around and saw a hooded person carrying about eight books on both arms. One of the books fell and landed next to his feet. Inuyasha slowly picked it up and handed it to the mysterious person.

"Thanks." The person said. Inuyasha realized it was a girl because of her voice. Yet he couldn't see her face, for the hood covered it.

He nodded, as the girl walked out of the library doors. He narrowed his eyes, then saw that Kohaku had finished and was waiting for him.

"Come on, kid. We're going to my house till Sango comes back". Kohaku cheered happily, as Inuyasha kept thinking about the hooded figure.

**How'd you like that guys! Please review and give me all your wonderful opinions. If I get reviews, I'll continue more of it. Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ppl! How are you guys? Chap 3 is here! Reviews are appreciated. I want to thank the people who took time to review my fanfic, I hope you can give me more of your tips and opinions. ;)**

He groaned as he fell onto the bed. It had been a long day. Once Inuyasha had picked up Kohaku, Kohaku had asked if he could go to the festival too. Inuyasha was hesitant at first, but he gave in once Kohaku gave him the puppy eyes. Inuyasha admitted, it was pretty fun. The roller coasters were amazing, rising very tall in the sky.

But the worst part was seeing all the couples there. They would kiss, or hug and he would feel angry. Inuyasha missed Kikyo more than he can admit. She brought happiness into his life. Something nobody could do.

That night he felt lonely. He couldn't sleep at all. Finally, after a couple of hours, he went into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha woke up, hearing his alarm go off. He rolled over and stepped out of his bed, into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, Inuyasha stepped out and ate some cereal.

Normally, Kikyo would have already made breakfast for them both since he wasn't much of a cook. But with her gone, cereal was the only thing he knew how to make.

His phone started to ring. He opened it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha! How are you doing? "It was Sango her voice full of concern for her friend.

"I'm fine and you?" Inuyasha answered. "We're doing good. Hey, I was hoping we could meet up for lunch at Aunt Denny's in two hours. It'll be me, you, and Miroku like we used to."

He shook his head but answered, "Sango, I appreciate you caring and what not, but I really don't need your pity or concern."

Inuyasha heard her sigh and say,"Inuyasha, all I want is to have lunch like we used to. That's all I'm asking, okay? And plus, if you choose not to go, I'll drag you out myself."

He gulped but said a quick yes. She laughed. "See you there, Inuyasha." He smirked. He loved that about Sango, she was always concerned about him.

Two hours had passed, as Inuyasha got ready. He decided to wear a simple tee shirt and shorts. He locked his door and headed to Aunt Denny's. Aunt Denny's was a family restaurant, they always visited when they were in college together.

They had the best burgers, salads, and subs. Kikyo and him loved going there the most. They'd go about three times a week. It brought back memories.

He arrived at the family restaurant and saw Sango and Miroku sitting outside. The best part about Aunt Denny's was their outdoor dining. He walked over to them and sat down on one of the chairs beside Miroku.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku said smiling in greeting.

"Hey." was all Inuyasha said. "What should we order?" Sango asked them.

"I don't really know my dear Sango". Miroku said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Pervert!" She yelled hitting him on the head loud enough for the people around them to hear. Inuyasha chuckled softly.

Sango glared at him. "You think this is funny huh?" She asked murderously. But in the inside she was happy he was enjoying himself.

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No, not at all." Miroku groaned and looked at Inuyasha. "Why didn't you save me Inuyasha?"

"You deserved it, monk." Inuyasha said smirking as his best friend rubbed his head in pain.

Suddenly a man walked down the streets handing out newspapers to people around him. He stopped by the three of them and handed them each a bundle. "Thank you, my good sir." Miroku said smiling at the middle aged man. "No problem". The man replied walking past them.

"Who reads the newspaper? It's called watching the news." Inuyasha complained. Sango punched him on the shoulder playfully. "I read them." She said.

One of the waiters came up to them. She had short black hair and dark eyes. Miroku looked at her, his eyes full of lust. Inuyasha knew exactly what would happened as he watched.

"Hello. Will you take the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked holding the girl's hand. The girl blushed and pulled away slowly. Miroku's eyes widened when he saw someone hovering over him. He glanced back to see his girlfriend raise a fist and hit him on the head, harder than the first time. "I'm sorry, my lady. You know I would never replace you. You are the most beautiful girl I know." He said painfully. Sango blushed.

"How may I take your order?" The waiter asked tapping her notebook.

"I'll have a cheese burger and large pepsi." Inuyasha said.

"A large salad and a cup of water please." Sango said politely. "And I shall have a chicken sub with some Mountain Dew." Miroku replied.

The waiter smiled and walked away. "Hey Inuyasha. She looks pretty, maybe you should ask her out." Miroku blurted out. Sango glared at him.

"I'm not looking for a relationship so soon. I just need some time is all.." Inuyasha said staring down at his hands. Miroku nodded and added,"Of course, Inuyasha. I am sorry I asked."

Inuyasha nodded. He then heard Sango gasp. She was looking at one of the newspapers. "What?" He asked. "Look at this." She gave him the newspaper. "I don't see anything..." He faltered when he saw a picture on the right. It was a girl his age but that wasn't what caught his attention. The girl had long raven locks reaching her back. Her eyes were light blue and full of life. She resembled Kikyo a bit but this girl wore a happy smile on her face. She was beautiful.

"Kagome Higurashi. She's my cousin. I haven't seen her since we were twelve. Now she's a famous singer. Wow!" Sango said happily.

"She's your cousin?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yea. She had always wanted to become a singer when she was younger. Kagome had an amazing voice. I knew she would make it." Sango replied.

"She is quite a sight." Miroku said but quickly added," but not like my dear Sango". Sango sighed and ignored him. "I wonder how she's doing. I'm gonna try to find a way to see her. I really miss her."

Inuyasha stared at the girl in the newspaper. The newspaper read:

_Famous singer, Kagome Higurashi coming to Tokyo for concert! Millions of fans out there, waiting for her new album. Starting at age 19, Kagome was discovered by a musician in her area. A year later, her first album was made catching the hearts of many around her. Now at the age of 22, the number of fans have increased!_

**Well, there's chapter 3! Thank you! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for your reviews. It helps cheer me up! Anyway, I have ONE QUESTION FOR ALL REVIEWERS PLEASE: Does anyone know of a INUKAG COMMUNITY that are still active with lots of followers? PLEASE ANSWER! Sorry for taking up your time, but I hope some of you might have an answer. I won't be able to update for probably a few days, since I'll be busy watching an anime I really love! Bye Bye! Enjoy!**

He rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes. While they were eating at Aunt Denny's, Sango had talked non stop about her cousin, pop star, Kagome Higurashi. Yes, he admits, he's curious about her. But listening to Sango's endless talking had given him a headache.

Thinking about the pop star, he thought she resembled Kikyo. She would easily pass as her sister, though. Kikyo was beyond beautiful. He remembered the picture on the newspaper. But he knew she would proably be some spoiled brat or whatever, and he had no time for that.

'Anyway, compared to Kikyo, she was probably nothing. I miss Kikyo.' He thought closing his eyes and pictured his former wife, and love. But that was in the past. He couldn't do anything about it. Inuyasha needed to live his life and get over it. He wasn't a little kid anymore.

Kikyo probably got over it, especially if she already has someone by her side. He fisted his hands in anger. Who was this guy?

Inuyasha ignored the thoughts and got off the bed, heading to the couch where he would pass time by watching tv. He sighed, and checked through the channels. There was nothing to watch, really. He finally decided to leave it on Tokyo News.

What happened to the days where he used to be happy? Where he had the love of his life,money that would never waste? Inuyasha was hoping to have a child with Kikyo. Maybe a little girl. He silently laughed to himself. Well, that's not gonna happen now, is it?

"_Singer and Pop star Kagome Higurashi will perform her new album at her next concert coming in a week. Grab your tickets, and come on out. Ticket masters are running out of tickets!" _One of the reporters shouted as he watched, cleaarly uninterested.

"Whatever." He said getting up and walking over to the bed as he slowly fell asleep, hoping to forget about it all.

"I'm worried about him. It's like, he's not himself anymore." She said sighing softly, as she rubbed her eyes.

Miroku looked at his girlfriend. Sango was amazing but the best feature about her was how caring she could be toward her friends, especially Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was like a protective brother to her. She looked up to him. He was always the one to help, when she had troubles. And now, it seemed as if he wasn't the same. Sango had met Kikyo countless times. Sure, she sounded nice or whatever. But she didn't like, nor hate her. Sango was just curious about her.

When she had found out that Kikyo divorced Inuyasha because he was a half demon, Sango would've walked over to her and taught her a lesson. But mostly she was shocked, Sango had never thought Kikyo would divorce him, because he was a half demon. She remembered how Inuyasha's eyes would light up with joy when he saw Kikyo, though he wouldn't show much. But deep down, she knew, that Inuyasha had a heart, really, really,really, really deep down. Sango inwardly laughed.

She couldn't stand to see him like this. It made her sick and Kikyo was the reason.

"Sango, you alright? Sango?" She heard Miroku call , his voice concerned. She turned to see him waving his hand in front of her face. "You weren't talking for a while, so I got worried."

"Oh sorry about that. Just thinking." He nodded understandingly putting a hand around her waist. "About Inuyasha, right?"

She didn't answer. "Look Sango. It takes time to get over this. I was also surprised to know that Kikyo had filed a divorce, but sometimes alot of things happen unexpectedly. Just give him some time, and hopefully, he'll get over it."

Sango leaned against his chest and smirked. "Thanks for the speech, Miroku."

He pouted. "I wanted to make you feel better. Plus, I was thinking about the same thing. Come on, I'll drive you back to your house." Sango smiled until Miroku did something that had completely ruined the moment.

"Hentai!" She yelled giving him a slap on the face. "You lecher! I'll drive myself home." Sango said grabbing her purse.

"But my dear Sango..." Miroku faltered as he saw she had already walked away. He sighed. 'Things are starting to fall apart. Let's hope things get better for us all.' He thought to himself.

"Hello?" He replied.

"It's me, Bankotsu." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the person he was talking to on the phone.

"Bankotsu? How'd you get my phone number?" He said.

Inuyasha heard as Bankotsu laughed. "Wow, straight to the point. To answer your question, I got it from Miroku. We spotted eachother at the super market the other day. I was wondering where you were. So how's it been?"

Inuyasha remembered Bankotsu from college. They were like the trio: Miroku, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha. But now since it had been a year, they hadn't seen eachother much.

"Pretty rough, I guess." He replied.

"What do you mean dude?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, Kikyo and I just got a divorce. I just can't get her out of my head." He said his voice tired and no longer arrogant.

"Wow. Why the hell would you divorce her?" He asked slightly curious.

"I didn't divorce her, she filed the divorce. And I don't really want to talk about it either." Inuyasha said.

"Oh well okay. I guess we can meet up sometime, yeah?" Bankotsu then laughed and said cockily, "We could totally play some ball sometime. We were always a tie, you and me."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, we'll see about that. I'll see you around Bankotsu."

"The same to you Inuyasha." He heard him reply.

Inuyasha set the phone down but then picked it up and dialed another number. "Hello little brother." He heard his older brother say. "You can't keep missing work, you know." His voice the same, expressionless.

"Shut up. That's what I was going to talk about. I'm coming back to work tomorrow, so quit complaining." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"I don't really care. You better come on time and work." Sesshomeru said shutting the phone.

Inuyasha sighed. He had always dispised his brother for many reasons. 'Get yourself, together Inuyasha. Kikyo may be gone, but he wouldn't be a wimp and stay at home thinking about her.' He thought.

**So that's the chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, does anybody know an active Inuyasha community with lots of followers? Thanks for all your reviews, I hope to get some more soon. Thank you so much my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm really sorry for the long wait! I had school, and endless homework? But, school is made to torture you, right? Lol. Just kidding. I'm sorry reviewers! Feel free to give me your opinions, anytime! But here it is!**

Standing up, he grabbed his suitcase lazily from the bed. It was gonna be a hard day at work for sure. Missing all those days, probably got him loads of paperwork to do. Sighing, Inuyasha walked out of his house as he headed off to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This Sesshomeru does not tolerate skipping work." His older brother said, eyes narrowed in anger.

Inuyasha glared at him harshly. "Who do you think you are? I just got a divorce and you're here worrying about work!"

"Do not higher your voice at me, little brother. I am the boss here, I will do as I please, and need no help from you." Sesshomeru said coldly.

"Whatever. I'm going to my office. Have Miroku give me the paperwork." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked away.

Sesshomeru stared off where Inuyasha had went with knit eyebrows. 'That divorce did alot to him. She really did mean something to him.' He thought.

"Hello, old buddy!" Miroku called as he smiled at his childhood best friend who seemed to be angrily signing paper.

"Shut up, monk. Leave me alone." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku gasped dramatically, "Inuyasha finally doing work. This shocks me."

"One more time, and I'm gonna shove this pen down your throat." Inuyasha said threateningly. Miroku threw his head back and laughed.

Before, Inuyasha could hurt Miroku, his assistent walked holding a large envelope. "What do you need, Yura?"

Used to his attitude, she replied, "This letter is for you. Sent from Kikyo, Sir."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned as his expression turned pained for a second. Yura nodded slowly as Miroku grimaced at his friend's face.

Yura walked off as Miroku whispered, "I'll go back to work. Call if you need me." Inuyasha half nodded as he started to rip open the envelope.

There seemed to be a packet. Flipping the page, he read the caption on the top: Divorce.

His eyes widened. He knew this was coming. But this fast? Did she plan it all along? He glanced back at the yellow envelope and saw a small letter. It read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I am sorry I have caused you dear pain. But I believe you do not deserve me. You deserve someone better. I will miss you dearly. Yet, I love another. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But if you can not, it's okay, I understand why you would not want to. I hope we can remain as good friends, but that all depends on your decision. But let me tell you this, Do not think that I never loved you when I met you. I felt the same sparks and butterflies as you did. It seemed as if the sparks died for me. Again, I am deeply and sincerely sorry._

_Forever yours, _

_Kikyo._

He grimaced as he dropped to paper on his desk weakly. Dropping his head on his desk, he closed his eyes painfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Miroku? You coming out, yet?" Sango said holding the phone to her ear.

"Yea. I'll be out in a minute. Just gotta talk to Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"How is he doing? Is he okay?" Sango asked. "He was doing fine a while ago, but he's gotten a letter from Kikyo, and I don't think it's good." She heard him answer.

Sango took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it Sango. It'll take time, and he'll be back to the Inuyasha we knew."

"I don't know Miroku. He loved Kikyo..." She faltered but replied by saying, "Bring him to the parking lot. That's where I am. I want to talk to him."

"Sango... I don't think you shou-" Miroku stopped as heard her continue. "Just bring him here, Miroku. That's all I ask."

Miroku sighed and placed his hand in his hair. "Okay, Sango. See you in a few minutes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did she say she wanted?" Inuyasha asked as he walked outside with Miroku by his side.

"She wants to talk to you, tha's all she said." Miroku said as Inuyasha glanced at him wearily, not in the mood to argue.

"Inuyasha! Hey!" He heard Sango call. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He weakly put his hands around her.

"What happened? Tell me now." She said her voice full of concern yet demand.

"Here." Inuyasha threw over the envelope. She caught it easily, yet looked at him confused. "Read it." He replied.

Sango's eyes scanned over the letter and documents, her eyes widening over the words it read. She blinked and looked up at him. Inuyasha stood there, hands in his pockets, as he stared off at the sky in thought.

She touched his arm slightly. "I'm so sorry." All he did was nod and look away. Miroku stared down at the floor.

"I'm going home." Inuyasha stated barely looking at them both and walked away.

Sango stared his his disappearing figure. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, but he was already gone. She felt an arm wrap around her in a hug. Looking up, she saw it was Miroku.

"You said it would be alright? She question as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"I don't know, Sango. I thought that before. But now, it's like he's not the same anymore."

**That's the chapter! Don't worry. I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after! Review plz!**


End file.
